


There'll Be No Crying Soon

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Birthday, Dialogue Heavy, Dork Lovers Server Challenge (Queen Band), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamory, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: “We miss you too darling, we’re lonely without you. But you’ll be back soon and we’ll be able to smother you in kisses and cuddles - so much so you’ll be sick of us, I’m sure.”“We’ll celebrate with you when you get back, baby.”John visits his family for their annual Birthday Week, but he finds it hard to celebrate when his three boyfriends aren’t by his side.Or, the boys absolutely shower Deaky in pet names because they’re all romantics and I’m not sorry about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Dork Lovers Server challenge, which was: John Deacon's birthday. In my head, this takes place in 1974, right in that period between Queen II and Sheer Heart Attack - if my math is right, John would have turned 23 that summer. 
> 
> I got hit with some writer's block for this one and was tempted to give up for a hot minute, but ultimately I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out.
> 
> Also a big thank you to sammyspreadyourwings for giving me the idea for one of the bits of John and Brian's dialogue <3

It wasn’t that John didn’t want to go see his family for Birthday Week, it’s just that...well, he wished the timing were different. He had just started this new relationship with his best friends, bandmates, turned boyfriends, and now he had to leave for a week. Well, he didn’t _ have _to, per se, but he still felt guilty about missing Birthday Week last year and who knows where he would be the following year. 

“What’s Birthday Week?” Roger had asked, when John told them he had to go away.

“Mum’s birthday is on the twelve, David’s - my brother in law - is on the fourteenth, and both the boys’ are on the seventeenth, but two years apart. And of course, mine’s the nineteenth.”

“That’s a lot of birthdays,” Brian commented.

“Yeah, that’s why it’s called Birthday Week. We have one big party towards the end of the week instead of a load of small ones.”

“And you have to go for the whole week?” Freddie asked, pouting a little.

“I don’t want to, but I owe it to them.”

“It’s alright, John,” Brian threw an arm around him and pressed his lips to his cheek, “go be with your family. We’ll be here when you get back.”

* * *

The minute John got onto the train he felt uncomfortable. There was too much space around him, leaving him feeling weirdly exposed. Freddie wasn’t there to sit on his lap, Roger wasn’t falling asleep against him, Brian’s hair wasn’t always in his face. John had no idea how he _ always _managed to get it in his face, but as much as he liked to moan about it, in that moment, he missed Brian’s hair fiercely. He had gotten so used to travelling with, and just generally being around, the other boys that he was surprised at how vulnerable he felt without them. And his day slowly went downhill from there. 

It wasn't _ all _ bad, of course, it was nice to see his family. But no matter what he did - whether he played with his nephews or chatted with his mum - John still felt alone. After dinner, he went outside for a smoke - a routine he had picked up with Roger. No matter where they were - home, the studio, a restaurant - a few moments after dinner Roger would take out his pack of cigarettes and offer one to John, who would take it between his lips and let Roger light it up. It was silly and they always chuckled about it, unsure as to how it had really started, but it was a ritual to them now. Something special, just between each other. At least, that’s what John thought. He wondered for a while if Roger thought the same. Probably not, his aching heart concluded, because let’s face it, Roger probably wasn’t sitting around pouting about not being with him. He had two other boyfriends _ right there, _ after all. There was no need for Roger, or any of them, to miss John. He took a drag of his cigarette and let the smoke burn his lungs a little too long. In fact, they were probably glad that John was gone because it meant there was one less person taking up the bed, one less person hogging the washroom, one less person to buy drinks for. John felt tears prick at the back of his eyes and he groaned. _ Fuck. _

John ended up spending more than half the night lying awake with tears streaming down his face, stuck in a vicious cycle of insecurities. When he did sleep, it was fitful. His dreams painted harsh pictures of his anxieties becoming reality. John woke up at the break of dawn, cold, sweating, and terribly alone. He dragged himself to the shower, not even bothering to glance at the mirror - he knew he looked awful. The hot water helped a bit, but John still felt hollow. He grabbed his cigarettes, made a cup of tea, and sat outside. By the time his sister found him, John had accidentally smoked through half his pack and let his tea go cold at his side. 

John spent the rest of the day gravitating towards the phone, but always wandering back. What if they weren’t home? Or worse, what if they _ were _ home - what would he say then? What if he interrupted something? _ Oh god, _ what if he interrupted _ sex _? No, he shouldn’t call. It had only been a day, surely they wouldn’t want to hear from him so soon. He would wait, John decided finally. He would wait, and it would be fine. 

John’s anxiety was making him jumpy and he couldn’t stop drumming his fingers. He cursed himself for not bringing his bass. Despite being exhausted he couldn’t seem to settle down. The restlessness followed him into the evening, as he missed yet another dessert cigarette with Roger. John ended up going to bed soon after his nephews, exhausted, and tried to relax enough to fall asleep. But for hours upon hours sleep evaded him yet again. As it neared midnight John found he was crying again, he wasn’t sure when he had started. He _ hated _ this feeling - it hurt and he didn’t really understand _ why _. He wasn’t even sure why he was holding himself away from the only three people he wanted to run to for comfort. So, with a steadying breath, John got out of bed and quietly made his way down to the sitting room. Settling on the sofa beside the phone, John rang home. 

“Hi, Freddie,”

“Deaky?”

“Yeah, hi,”

“Oh, what’s wrong, my love?” Freddie heard the telltale strain in John’s voice immediately. “Tell me what happened, hm? What’s gotten you upset? Let me help,” 

It was the audible worry in Freddie’s voice that set John’s tears off again. “It’s nothing, I’m sorry, you shouldn’t worry.”

“Darling, while I’m more than happy to hear from you at any time of day, especially because you haven’t called us since you left and we miss you dearly - you are calling me at midnight and I can tell you’ve been crying. I think that gives me the right to be a little bit worried. Plus, I can tell you’ve been chain smoking too.”

“You don’t know that,” John mumbled weakly. 

“I can hear it in your voice, sweetheart. So, are you going to tell me what’s got you so worked up you’ve turned into a chimney while you’re supposed to be enjoying Birthday Week with your family?” 

Freddie clearly wasn’t letting him out of this one. “I miss you,”

“Yes, and?” Freddie pressed,

“And, what?” 

“Is that what’s making you go through half a pack in one sitting?” Damn, Freddie really did know him. “Because we miss you too darling, we’re lonely without you. But you’ll be back soon and we’ll be able to smother you in kisses and cuddles - so much so you’ll be sick of us, I’m sure.”

“Do you really, though?” John asked, “I mean, it must be nice having more space in the bed.”

“Are you enjoying the space in your bed?”

“No, it’s cold and I don’t like it.”

“It’s cold for us too.”

“I miss you,” John repeated weakly, tears still rolling freely down his face, “I don’t understand why it hurts so much, Freddie. It shouldn’t - you guys are all fine, you obviously haven’t been crying like a baby. Meanwhile here I am and I can’t even get through a fucking day without seeing you, couldn’t even take the train without missing you. Why would you - any of you - ever want to be with someone like that? Someone that clingy and needy - god, it’s pathetic. ” 

“Listen to me closely my sweet darling: there’s no room in this relationship for insecurities like those. Do you hear me, my love? We already have four drama queens and that’s more than enough.”

“I’m not a drama queen,” John muttered defensively.

“Sweetheart, you’ve called me in the middle of the night because you’ve been crying for the better part of two days instead of just calling us when you missed us. That’s drama queen material if I’ve ever seen it.”

“I don’t know how to make it stop, Freddie.”

“You talk about it, that’s how. You don’t hide away in your sister’s house working yourself up into a crying mess, especially not when none of us are there to hold you through it. John, there is no us without you, you must know that.”

“You’re just saying that. You’re all gorgeous and smart and talented. I’m not any of that. I don’t understand why you would miss me, why you would even want me around.” John couldn’t stop the flow of insecurities coming out. He knew what he was saying wasn’t necessarily true - he knew the other boys got insecure about things, surely. He knew he was valued, in the band and in the relationship. But there was no reasoning with the icy grip anxiety had around his heart. 

“I’m sorry Freddie,” John sobbed out quietly again, realizing just how pitiful he sounded.

“Oh, my love,” Freddie whispered softly. “I wish I knew what was going on in that beautiful head of yours that was making you think all of this horrible nonsense about yourself.”

“That makes two of us,”

“Do you want to hear a secret?”

“Sure,”

“I’m terribly afraid of what people really think of me. My biggest fear is disappointing the people that I love. We’re all afraid, Deaky, about different things, about the same things. It hardly matters in the end, just that we’re all afraid of something. We’ve all got those voices telling us we’re not good enough, not smart enough, or talented enough, or worthy enough. It helps to talk about it, you know? Especially with your boyfriends.” He finished pointedly. 

John didn’t really know what to say, he knew Freddie was right. He settled for, “I think you’re lovely,”

“I think you’re lovely too,” John could hear the smile in Freddie’s voice, “and you’re gorgeous, and smart, and talented, and funny, and -” 

“Okay, alright, message received,”

“I’m not finished, darling,” Freddie huffed. “And I miss you with all my heart. Bri and Rog do too, you know.”

“I don’t want to go back up to bed alone,”

“Then stay here with me a little longer, hm?” 

Freddie spent hours whispering sweet nothings into John’s ear as the younger man finally started to feel himself relax. John’s heart still hurt, but his insecurities were slowly fading. 

“Freddie?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Can you do something for me?”

“What is it, darling? Anything - I would steal the moon for you if it would make you happy.”

“I don’t think Brian would let you,” John said, amused.

“He’d have no choice, I’d recruit him,” Freddie confirmed, “I know piss-all about the moon.” 

John chuckled, after a beat, he asked, “Could you, maybe just, sing to me?” He was a little embarrassed to ask, afraid Freddie would think it a childlike request. 

Instead, Freddie sounded touched, “Of course I can do that for you. What would you like to hear?”

“Anything, doesn’t matter. Do you have something new? What have I missed?”

“Not much, I’m afraid. I’ve got a little something, but I’m not sure where to put it yet.”

“Can I hear it?”

“Yes, alright. Get settled first. Do you have a blanket? Pull it warm around you and close your eyes, darling - we’ll be together.”

John pulled the blanket from the back of the couch did as he was told. Freddie’s voice started, low, quiet, and ever so soft in his ear. “_ Go to sleep and dream again, soon your hopes will rise and then from all this gloom life can start anew and there’ll be no crying soon. _” 

“That’s beautiful,” John murmured. 

Freddie hummed, “I’m glad you like it.” They were quiet for a few moments, and Freddie was sure John would be nodding off soon. “We should go to bed, darling, try to get a few hours in.”

“Don’t want to,” sleep was threatening to take over John, “the bed will be cold.”

“Take the blanket and I’ll be there with you. You can always ring again if you can’t fall asleep.”

John furrowed his brows, “You’ll be asleep,”

“Keep trying, I’ll wake up.”

“All three of you regularly sleep through the phone ringing.”

“Then I’ll sleep right beside it to make sure it wakes me. I will always be there for you, darling. Don’t let your bad thoughts win because you falsely think you’re a bother when you ring us - even if it is the middle of the night. We miss you. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

They quietly said their goodbyes and John promised to call again when he needed them. His bed was cold and lonely but at least he still had the warm blanket wrapped around himself. Maybe if he closed his eyes he could fool himself into thinking he was with his boyfriends. John was thankful Freddie had taken care of him. He hoped to be able to return the favour someday - to all the boys. He wanted to take care of the three of them, to keep them safe, to love them the way they deserve to be loved. Maybe that was why it was so hard for him to be away - John didn’t feel as though he could do any of those things from a distance. Eventually, sleep overtook him before he could chase the thought further. 

* * *

John slept late into the morning and woke up feeling rested. He was still sad, and definitely lonely, but a bit more able to function. However, by the time night had fallen John was starting to feel anxious again as he tried to fight off the insecurities that were slowly settling in. Night time was the worst for that, in John’s opinion, the dark and quiet made it so easy for intrusive thoughts to march right into John’s head and camp out until sunrise. It was easier to fight them off when the others were sleeping around him; their different snoring and breathing patterns gave John something else to focus on as he would drift to sleep. But that night he was reminded of how alone he was. Refusing to shed more tears over the issue, John once again made his way downstairs and rang home. 

“Hi, Rog,” 

“Deaky! I miss you!” Roger declared immediately.

John laughed, “I miss you as well. And Brian and Freddie.” 

“Well they’re both out, so you’re stuck with me.”

“You didn’t go out with them?”

“Didn’t really feel like it. Plus I was hoping you would call, I didn’t want to miss it.”

John felt a pang of guilt, “You didn’t have to miss out on the night just for me.”

“I didn’t,” Roger reassured. He jumped straight into updating John on everything he had missed until then. “The first day you were gone, I accidentally offered your cigarette to Brian.”

John’s heart fluttered, _ his _cigarette. Maybe Roger did see it as their own special moment after all. “Accidentally? He mustn’t have been too happy,”

“It was his fault! He was sitting in your seat and I had just opened my pack. I didn’t even realize I was offering him one until he swatted my hand away from his face and told me to fuck off.”

“I miss smoking with you.”

“I miss everything with you, love. You know you’re absolutely perfect, right?”

“Ah, I see you spoke to Freddie.”

“Yeah, he was just worried about you. We all are. We miss you but we also want you to have a good time while you’re there. It is your birthday, after all.”

“It won’t be the same without you guys,” John mumbled

“We’ll celebrate with you when you get back, baby.”

He didn’t really want to dwell on it anymore. “What else have you been up to?”

“It’s been pretty quiet since you’ve been gone. Freddie says I’ve been pouting but that’s not true.”

“Right, because you never pout.” John said sarcastically, “What’s got you going this time?”

“Nothing, I’m being an angel.”

“Rog, babe, you may look like an angel but I think that’s where the resemblance stops.”

“Yeah, alright,” Roger relented. “I don’t know, it just feels weird without you here, like everything’s off.”

“I didn’t think you guys would even notice that I was gone.”

“Oh, Deaky, of course we notice.” Roger comforted, “You’re essential to us, baby.” 

“That’s what Freddie said.”

Roger hummed, “Freddie’s smart, you should listen to him.”

“I’ll think about it,” John muttered. Then, changing the subject completely, “How’s the car going?” 

As Roger chatted on about the work he’d done in the past few days on the car they were fixing together, John found himself settling deeper into the couch, pulling the same blanket tightly around him. When John found his eyes starting to close on their own, he interrupted his boyfriend with a soft,

“Rog?”

“Yes, love?”

“Could you do me a favour?”

“What do you need? Anything for you, baby.” Roger promised.

“Would you mind singing to me? It helped me sleep when Freddie did it last night.” Listening to Freddie’s voice the previous night had been so soothing. John loved each of his boyfriends’ voices. They were all beautiful and unique and John was sure he could listen to them all day long without ever getting tired of it.

“Yeah, sure, that’s easy,” Roger agreed quickly. “Do you want to hear something I’ve been working on?”

“Let’s hear it,”

“Close your eyes and relax for me,” Roger breathed. After a beat, he started, in a quiet voice, “_ Give me a good guitar and you can say that my hair’s a disgrace or just find me an open car and I’ll make the speed of light outta this place,” _

“Mm, your voice is sexy,”

Roger gave a low chuckle, “Your voice is sexy,”

“No, it’s not,” John mumbled weakly, “Can’t sing.”

“Okay, maybe not, but your sleepy voice is sexy.”

“Oh yeah? Is my exhaustion turning you on?”

“If this is what exhaustion sounds like, then, _ yes, absolutely _. Especially when you’re this sleepy and relaxed, bet I could have my way with you.”

“It’s cute that you think that.”

The pair stayed on the phone together a little longer, Roger did most of the talking as his voice soothed away John’s worries. When he climbed into bed that night, with the same blanket still wrapped warmly around him, John fell asleep relatively quickly and without fuss. 

* * *

In the morning his sister told him that he looked ‘refreshed’, he supposed that was a good thing. Truth be told, he was feeling a little bit better. His mood had shifted from panic to depression, which certainly wasn’t worse, in any case. Another day passed and that night John actually looked forward to ringing home. He hoped Brian would be there, John hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to him yet and he missed him. John preferred to wait until everyone in the house was asleep to talk to his boys. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t have the mental strength to question it. So, after reading in his room while waiting for everyone to settle for the night, John crept back downstairs to ring home for the third night in a row. 

“Hi, Brian,”

“Hey, Deaky,” Brian said warmly, “I’m so glad I caught you. I was starting to get kind of jealous that the others got to talk to you and I didn’t. I miss you, you know,”

John felt a warmness settle at Brian’s words; Brian _ cared _ that he hadn’t gotten to speak to him yet, Brian thought about him while he was away, Brian _ missed _him. 

“John?”

Brian’s voice brought him back down to Earth and he realized he hadn’t actually said anything out loud yet, “Sorry, sorry, I was distracted - I started thinking about you.”

“You got distracted thinking about me while talking to me?” Brian asked with a small laugh, making sure he understood what John was saying.

“You’re very distracting, okay?” Was the only defense John could mumble out. 

Brian’s laugh grew fond, “Alright, sweetheart, if you say so.”

“How are you doing?”

“I’m alright, Rog and Fred are getting on my nerves a bit. I don’t think we fully realized how well you balance us out until you left. We’re getting by though,” Brian assured. “What about you? When’s your big party?”

“Day after tomorrow.”

“Are you looking forward to it?”

“I suppose,” John shrugged. “It’ll be fun to see the kids open their presents and all that, but there’s not really any point in celebrating _ my _birthday without you guys here with me.”

“You’d really want us there?”

“Obviously. I mean, we got to celebrate your birthday together, and Rog’s, and I know Fred’s already making plans for us for his, so yeah, it sucks that I don’t get to be with you guys for mine. But, whatever, I know that’s how it ended up this year and I just have to deal with it.” He felt sad saying it, but it was the truth. Sometimes, things just didn’t work out.

“Oh, John, baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you wanted -” 

“No, it’s fine, I really don’t want to keep crying about it. Let’s just talk about something else. Please, Bri?”

“Alright. We were looking at the set list today,” Brian accommodated without a fuss, no questions asked. John fell for him a little harder. 

“Why? I thought that was settled.”

“Well it is, but you know that new little bit I’ve been working on? I finally figured it out and I was thinking of incorporating it into my solo. It’s only a few extra minutes anyway and-”

“Absolutely not! We’re not giving you a fucking ten minute solo,” John couldn’t believe they were talking about this, _ again _. 

“It wouldn’t _ quite _be ten minutes though,”

“I don’t want to hear it, Brian.” How many times would they have to go over this?

“But John,”

“No.” In petty annoyance, John hung up more violently than he had to in order to really drive his point home to Brian. He glared at the phone as if it were the infuriating guitarist himself. After a few minutes of huffing John figured he should probably call Brian back - if only to talk him out of it. 

“Knew you’d call back,” Brian said smugly without even greeting John. It _ could _have been anyone, but Brian knew him too well.

“I swear to god, Bri, if you guys extend that fucking guitar solo I’m going to be throwing more than just peanuts at your head.”

“John,” Brian tried to reason.

“Brian if you try to argue with me I’m hanging up and not calling back again. Promise me you’ll not extend your solo.” When Brian hesitated and tempted to push back, John dropped his voice a little, “Promise me, baby. Please?” 

John grinned in victory when he heard Brian groan, “_ Fine _.”

“Say it.”

“I promise not to extend my solo.”

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it, babe?” 

“You’re a menace,” Brian said with a laugh, “going around, getting whatever you want all the time.”

“Be thankful I have good taste, then. But speaking of getting whatever I want,” John adjusted the blanket around his shoulders to make sure it wrapped him up entirely. “Can I ask you for a favour?”

“Did I not just do you a favour by agreeing -”

“Promising,” John corrected,

“Promising, not to lengthen my solo?”

“Oh, that wasn’t a favour, love. That was business.” John said, wickedly. 

John heard the satisfying hitch of breath in Brian’s throat. “You play a dirty game, Mr. Deacon,” he finally responded. 

“Only with you, baby,” John teased.

“I happen to know for a fact that’s not true.”

“Alright, yes, you caught me. I’m also doing business with our other two boyfriends.”

“Knew it,”

“Now, back to my favour,” John refocused,

“Yes, anything you want, my love. What can I do for you?”

“Can you sing to me? It helps me fall asleep.”

“I can definitely do that for you,” Brian agreed easily. “Are you comfy?”

“Yes. Have you been working on anything other than a ridiculous guitar solo?”

“Mean,” Brian teased, “but yes, I started a new song the other day.”

“Is this one going to be sad or horny?”

“Oh, fuck off,”

John laughed, “I’m just teasing, baby! I want to hear it,”

“Alright, here we go then,” John heard Brian take a breath, and his gentle voice slowly drifted to John’s ear, “_ Who knows where my dreams will end? I’ll follow as they grow but the world will know how long I’ll take and if I’m very slow _,”

Brian’s words floated through John’s head, “Very nice.” He hummed, “I can’t wait to hear the rest of it.”

“Yeah,” Brian agreed with a laugh, “me too.”

John went up to bed that night feeling warm and loved. 

* * *

The next day brought on the same motions, but he felt better knowing that every day he was getting one day closer to seeing his boyfriends again. By some miracle, John managed to catch the three of them that night when he rang home. Everyone took their turns talking to John, often yelling over each other to get their message across. Soon John was settling in bed, thinking about how he only had to sleep one more night alone. 

On the morning of the party, John’s sister asked him if he could take his nephews out after lunch and keep them out of the house until three. The boys knew they were getting a party, of course, but she at least wanted the decorations and cake and presents to be a surprise for them. John agreed, happy to spend time with the kids. Plus that meant he didn’t have to help put up decorations and he’d get a fun little birthday surprise too.

While practically pushing them out the door that afternoon, his sister reminded John that he mustn’t come back before three. With a couple of hours to kill John brought the kids to the park. He figured they’d end up on some sort of sugar high for the rest of the day so maybe burning some energy would be a good thing. To avoid his sister’s wrath, John made sure they didn’t walk back into the house until half past three. He followed his nephews through the kitchen and into the back garden, where everyone was gathered. 

“We’re back!” John announced. He stopped dead in his tracks when three pairs of familiar eyes stared into his. 

“Surprise!” Roger said, with a wide grin. 

“Brian said you wanted us here, so we made arrangements.” Freddie explained. 

“Happy birthday, John,” Brian added. 

“You guys came all the way out here for one day? Just for me?” John couldn’t believe it. 

“We told you we’d do anything for you, darling.” Freddie said, before the three of them pulled him into a tight embrace, peppering soft kisses on his head, mumbling their hellos and happy birthdays. John struggled to hold back the hot tears threatening to roll down his face; he felt so loved it was overwhelming. He didn’t know if it was too early in their relationship to even be thinking thoughts like these, never mind actually saying them, nonetheless he heard himself utter, 

“I really love you.” 

None of the boys even batted an eyelash and instantly replied, “We love you too, Deaky.”

Brian spoke then, quietly just between the four of them, “Before you left I told you to go be with your family. But I want you - we want you - to know without a doubt that you’re our family too.” 

“Yeah, you’re stuck with us forever,” Roger said playfully. John had never heard anything sound so perfect. 

Just then, Freddie landed a powerful smack to John’s ass. John let out a cry and felt his cheeks go red. He glared at Freddie but the older man just laughed mischievously and gave him a wink, “Only twenty two spankings left, birthday boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sheer Heart Attack album was obviously on my mind while writing this. In case you don't recognize them, here are the songs mentioned throughout the story:  
-Freddie's song was "Dear Friends" (technically, Brian wrote this one, but I took some artistic liberties.)  
-Roger's song was "Tenement Funster"  
-Brian's song was "She Makes Me (Stormtroopers In Stilettos)" 
> 
> As always, please comment and let me know what you think! I'm really bad at replying but I really appreciate everything you all have to say! 
> 
> You can always come say hi to me (or send me prompts) on tumblr @yasmamamercury


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lovely anon on tumblr asking if it was "possible to get a scene of Freddie, Bri, and Rog giving John the rest of his spanking?"  
The idea was too good to pass up, so enjoy this small second chapter!

“Only twenty two spankings left, birthday boy!” With a whisper in John’s ear, Freddie added, “You’ll be getting those in the privacy of our home.”

John felt a shiver run down his spine, which did nothing to help his blush. He tried to get himself under control before facing his family and starting the celebrations. 

Not twenty-four hours later, John was sitting in Brian’s lap exchanging a heated kiss while gently tugging at his curls. Brian’s hands found their way under John’s shirt and he pushed it up,

“Get this off,” 

“Yeah, alright,” John pulled away just enough to take his shirt off before diving back in for another kiss. He went to start undoing the buttons on Brian’s shirt, but the guitarist’s hands came up to sharply pull his away in a surprising act of dominance. Well, dominance for Brian. It was enough to make John look down at him with a questioning glance. 

“Tonight’s about you,” Brian offered softly, “let us take care of you.” 

Roger placed a gentle hand on John’s shoulder and with a bright grin said, “Well, we’re going to wreck you first. Then we’ll take care of you.”

Freddie’s hand brushed John’s hair away from his neck, and he leaned in to nose along where John’s throat met his shoulder, 

“I believe we still owe you twenty two spankings, my love,” Once the words were out Freddie sunk his teeth into John’s skin and sucked hard. John knew he would have a deep purple mark to remind him of this in the morning. John felt his cock harden at the thought. Brian was looking up at him expectantly, elegant fingers still wrapped firmly around John’s wrists,

“So, what do you say, baby? Are you interested?” 

John nodded, breathless, “Absolutely.” 

Which is how John found himself sprawled over Brian’s lap, hands gripping at the sheet in front of him, counting out the number of smacks that landed on his reddened bottom. Freddie’s hand landed on his right cheek, the impact causing John’s cock to rub against Brian’s thigh. He let out a long groan has his head fell to the bed. John couldn’t tell if it was the pain or the pleasure that had him making such obscene noises, but he found that he didn’t really care. 

“Seven,” Had it only been seven?

“Good,” Brian cooed softly. John whined. 

“Colour, Deaks?” Roger asked, they had never been this rough on John before, and he wanted to make sure their youngest was still doing okay. Roger rubbed his hands gently over John’s sore spots. 

“Green, fuck, so green.” Before John had even finished Roger pulled his hands away and landed a powerful spank on his left cheek. John’s groans chased the echoing sound in the room. John felt a pair of lips place hot, open kisses down his spine and another wave of arousal crashed into him as he gasped,

“E-eight,” 

Brian’s fingers came to gently pet John’s hair, fingertips running delicately over his scalp. Then his other hand landed just below where Freddie’s had. John knew when it was Brian spanking him because he always managed to splay his fingers just so to firmly grab at John upon impact. He would often leave his hand there, gently massaging, until John managed to spit out the number,

“Nine,  _ Bri! _ ” 

Brian hummed and ran his hand up over John’s back. But before John could bask in the comfort, Freddie’s hand came down again.

“Fuck!”

“Give me a number, darling, or you’ll get it again,” Freddie warned. Out of the three, he was the least patient with John. It wasn’t surprising, Freddie had a way of knowing just how much John could take before it became too much. Shit, what number was he at? It was so hard to focus through the delicious burn from his ass that seemed to radiate through his entire body. “Ten…?” 

“Yes,” John could hear the smirk in Freddie’s voice. 

The boys took turns landing harsh blows to John’s ass and the top of his thighs, making sure to kiss and cuddle and comfort him through it. They were driving John absolutely mad. His cock was painfully hard and leaking, trapped between his stomach and Brian’s thigh. Every spank had him thrusting forward with a whine at the pleasure shooting through him. His arms were starting to hurt from holding himself up, fingers still clutched tightly in the sheets. John’s body was covered with a sheer layer of sweat. 

“Come on, love, what number are we at?” 

Roger’s voice pierced his thoughts. John panicked as he tried to remember, he had gotten so lost in the sensations racing through his body. He knew they were close to the end. John had to guess, and he prayed that he was right,

“Twenty one?” 

John actually yelped and let out a sob when Roger’s hand landed in the same spot as it had previously. Brian kept slowly running his fingers through John’s hair to comfort him. Freddie was rubbing at his shoulder blades, murmuring encouragements,

“You can do it, my darling. You’re taking it  _ so  _ well. That was close, just a little too high. Try again, my love.”

John took a breath, thankful for Freddie’s rescue. “Twenty?” 

“Perfect,” Three pairs of lips came down on various parts of his body to reward him. John hummed, happy he managed to get it right. 

“Just two more,” Brian said, before taking his turn to give the squirming bassist in his lap another hard spank. 

John choked back another sob and brokenly counted out, “Twenty one,”

It was Freddie who delivered the final blow, hard and fast, right where the top of John’s thigh met his cheek.

“Twenty two,”

As soon as it was over John let himself fall to the bed with a moan. He couldn’t help slowly start thrusting his hips against Brian’s thigh, he needed relief. Brian’s hands stilled him, 

“We’re going to take care of you, remember?” 

“Can you sit up, darling? Let us make you feel good.”

Once John was on his back, Roger’s mouth immediately descended onto his cock, licking and sucking his way down, only to pull up and do it all over again. When John started involuntarily bucking Roger just held his hips down. 

“Fuck, Rog, I’m not gonna last if you keep going like that, babe.” 

Roger just took him in deeper. Freddie’s warm mouth latched on to one of John’s nipples, his fingers coming up to pinch at the other one. John let out a groan as his pleasure built steadily, threatening to reach its peak. Brian started kissing and biting at his neck and that was all it took to tip John over the edge. 

“ _ Rog, _ ” He tried to grit out a warning but before he knew it his orgasm hit him with blinding force. Roger was swallowing around him, as John’s final waves of pleasure crashed into him. 

“God, baby, the noises you make are so hot,” Brian breathed into his ear, causing John to whine as he tried to move away from Roger’s mouth. The blond got the hint and gently pulled off. Freddie moved away as well, and leaned down to give John a kiss,

“Happy birthday, love. We’re going to get you cleaned up and taken care of now, okay?” 

With the energy drained out of him, John could only manage a smile and a small nod. He turned onto his side to bury himself in Brian’s chest, as he heard Freddie and Roger leave the room. 

“Good birthday, then?” Brian asked, quietly.

John nodded with a smile, “The best birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun little piece to write! If you have ideas, prompts, comments, or just want to chitchat, you can come say hi to me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
